


"The Dream"

by Callum_Arryn



Series: Titanic [1]
Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callum_Arryn/pseuds/Callum_Arryn
Summary: "Titanic was called the ship of dreams...and it was...it really was"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Anthology series on Titanic. (The OST "The Dream" from Titanic was the track made for this scene)

“Seeing her come out of the darkness like a ghost ship, still gets me every time. On April 15th 1912 when she collapsed on the ocean floor after her long fall from the world above…”

Rose loomed across the wreck of the ship slowly getting closer and closer going across the front deck past the ruined crow’s nest to a small promenade deck where the ship became brighter and once again was restored to its natural beauty as a floating city of light.

She arrived at the grand staircase where the steward smiles at her as she passes through the crowd of the orchestra, stewards, her maid, little Cora from third class along with Tommy and Fabritzio who had all perished in the sinking. All the main officers stood above in the upper lever of the staircase smiling as she climbed the stairs where bright light shone through the iron cast dome which was once smashed flooding the staircase and consuming it in water.

Everything forgotten, she saw Jack…put her hand in his and kissed him deeply hearing the sounds of the beloved souls cheering in the background. She was finally where she belonged with the love of her life on the ship of dreams…


End file.
